In the commercial production of aluminum, multiple Hall-Héroult electrolytic cells are utilized in a common receptacle or smelting “pot.” Metallic aluminum is produced by the electrolysis of alumina that is dissolved in molten electrolyte (a cryolite “bath”) and reduced by a high amperage electric current. The electric current passing through the conductors leading to the anodes, through the anodes, the electrolyte, the liquid metal (the metal “pad”), the cathode, and the conductors leading away from the cathode, creates strong electromagnetic forces (Lorentz forces) that physically agitate the liquid metal and the electrolyte, possibly causing waves—the magneto-hydrodynamic (MHD) effect.